For the Love of the Ancients
by Meganiona
Summary: Two OC women, both half fae, join Sookie in the search for Godric. What is shocking is their resemblance to the two ancient vampires. Sienna and Celeste are female versions of Eric and Godric. Written from different POVs.  M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Plot: Two women, both half fae, join Sookie in the search for Godric. What is shocking is their resemblance to the two ancient vampires. Sienna and Celeste are female versions of Eric and Godric. Written from different POVs.**

**PLEASE READ:**

**Celeste is like Godric; Sienna is like Eric. Sienna has the strength and speed, and can talk telepathically to Celeste. Celeste can change her appearance and was born a fae, whereas Sienna was not. Celeste has the power of will, where whatever she imagines comes into reality. For instance, if you imagine a hot chocolate in front of you, it would appear. She can speak telepathically with Sienna and other supernaturals, but not humans. They are both empaths and can heal one another to a certain extent.**

**Celeste's POV**

Sienna was pacing angrily around the room. She could escape, if she wished, but I would not let her. Escaping would allow the humans to see that we are supernatural. I was Sienna's maker, in a way. When I was a child, I 'marked' Sienna. Marking is when a full fae gives half of herself to a human. I felt a pull towards Sienna and so I gave her my Strength and speed. Sienna can also heal wounds but only if it is me that is wounded. If I were vampire, I would be called her maker. But the fae call us 'kaey'. This means master.

The downfall of marking is that I lost my strength and speed to her, and so she has to protect me now. Not that she minds.

_My Dear. Please calm down. We will be out of this place soon, I promise. _ Sienna looked down at me from where she stood and smiled. She moved her tall frame and stood beside me where I sat against the wall.

Sookie, the woman who had called us here on a favour, stood by a shelf filled with bibles and other holy objects. The only other person in this room was a male human; Hugo. He had betrayed us and now we sat here, waiting for nightfall when Sookie's vampires would arrive. We had not yet met the vampires, as we arrived only this morning. I saw Sookie's mind when we arrived and found that she thought my Sienna looked and acted like a vampire she knew. How strange...

My Sienna was beautiful, but deadly. She had long blonde hair that was pin-straight, down to her breasts. She was tall for a woman, around 5'11'' and had a slim build, but was rounded where a woman needed to be. I could change my appearance but for now, kept my natural fae appearance. I have Dark hair with white highlights that curls gently down to the bottom of my back. My natural eyes were a ruby colour and I have slightly pointed ears. I have a slim build, like my child, but am slightly more curvaceous in the womanly areas. I am small, in height, around 5'6'' and look around 17 in human age. In truth I am around 26. Sienna has stopped aging also, and looks to be about 25, though she is 26, like me.

Sienna and I had met as children when I 'marked' her and we connected straight away. I had lost most of my fae family when I was a child and came to the human realm. When I met sienna, I was adopted by a couple unable to breed, that were close friends with Sienna's parents. The six of us travelled Europe together for our whole childhood. One year, when Sienna and I were 10, we came to Louisiana to see New Orleans. We were passing through Bon Temps when my fae hearing picked up the sound of a young girl crying far away. So, we followed the sound and found a girl, the same age as us, crying on the ground in the woods. This was how we met Sookie Stackhouse. We stayed the night in Bon Temps and became friends with Sookie. She told us about her power and I told her about ours. When we had to leave, we gave Sookie a number to call if she ever needed us. She never did call.

Until three days ago.

Sienna and I had left our families when we were 16 and continued to travel together. We both spoke several languages and used them often. Sienna always said she loved Sweden when we visited, as she loves the snow. I, however, loved Italy. The buildings there are beautiful and the historical monuments are amazing.

We had accumulated several homes in Europe and one in Louisiana and LA that our families had bought while passing through. A while ago, we had settled down in a German village, deciding not to travel for a while. We had been there when we received the call from Sookie, and booked a flight straight away. We had arrived at the vampire hotel this morning and the four of us set off to this church, after we understood the situation.

Usually, my child and I were careful to avoid vampires, due to the fae blood we had. Being half fae each, our blood was quite potent and so we tended not to associate with the undead. Sookie, however, had promised us that they could control themselves.

And that is how we ended up in this dreary basement. We had been here most of the day now and the sun would be setting in the next hour, I guessed.

Sienna and I were speaking telepathically when Sookie screamed. I stood and saw Sookie was touching the human man, and her eyes were blank, she was reading his mind. Then, all of a sudden she removed her hand and stood back ''you! You betrayed us to the fellowship.'' She accused. I knew it; human men could never be trusted. Sienna crouched slightly beside me and growled at the man. His eyes widened dramatically and I held back a giggle. ''Sienna'' I said calmly. She nodded and stood straight again.

Hugo backed up against the fencing and started rambling on about how mistreated he was by his vampire lover. I got bored quickly and rolled my eyes with a sigh. I silently gave Sienna the permission she wanted and watched as she lithely elbowed him in the neck, rendering him unconscious, hopefully for a while.

Sookie came and sat near me when I kneeled back down and the two of us caught up on each other's lives. Her boyfriend, vampire bill, sounded suspicious and I vowed to stay a while, to keep an eye on the part fae. I guessed that Sookie did not know what she was, but I could smell it on her, as could Sienna.

After a while, footsteps were heard on the stairs and Sienna tensed, feeling the man's lust and anger. I stood again and pulled Sookie behind Sienna and I.

**Godric's POV.**

I awoke to the sound of a woman screaming when sunset came. I wanted to do all the good that I could before leaving the earth, and so I ripped open the steel door and ran to the place I heard screaming coming from. A blonde human woman was on the floor behind a fence but was no longer screaming. I surveyed the scene quickly. A tall blonde that reminded me of my own child, stood next to a dead Gabe. She smelled of fae, as did another. If I had a living heart, it would have stopped beating when I gazed at the other fae in the room. She was small and had long brunette curls with highlights that shimmered under the dim basement lighting. Her eyes were a glowing ruby colour and her ears were slightly pointed. The tall woman was now beside the girl and I smiled; they looked exactly like myself and Eric, but female. And fae.

I ripped the door to the area open and was inside within seconds. They all looked to me and I noticed an unconscious Hugo on the floor. I looked to the angelic fae, ''are you hurt, little one?'' she pouted and answered, ''hey. I'm not that little.'' Then she giggled. It was a heavenly sound and I wanted nothing more than to hear it again. The blonde human got off of the floor and collapsed into the taller blonde's arms, sobbing. The blonde fae looked uncomfortable and looked to the angel for help. I smirked at this; just like Eric.

**C POV.**

''What are your names'' the beautiful vampire asked. I answered, ''I am Celeste, and this is my Sienna.'' I gestured to my child. He seemed understand straight away, but asked anyway, ''_your _Sienna?'' I just nodded. Sienna answered, ''Yes. She marked me when we were children. We are both around 26 now. Coincidently, I stopped aging eight years after my kaey, Celeste, did.'' she explained. I loved her for that; she knew when I did not want to speak, and spoke for me. I smiled at her and she seemed completely happy for that. She grinned back and stepped behind me. I sighed as Sookie moved from Sienna's arms, to mine. I was wearing a short, white dress and a black cardigan that hid the tattoos I had on each arm. I had a zigzag pattern wrapping around each upper arm as a band. It was the mark of a brave woman, and I was given it magically 2 weeks after my birth. I had other tattoos too, but they were easily hidden.

Sookie sobbed into the cardigan and squeezed me. I giggled and pulled her back. ''Calm down.'' I told her. She nodded and wiped her eyes. She thanked Sienna for saving her from Gabe and I took of the now soaked cardigan. When I looked back up I saw the beautiful man staring at the tattoos I wore. He was an old vampire, I could tell, so I guessed that this was Godric. From underneath his white linen shirt, I could see he had tattoos too; they were beautiful. We both looked up from one another at the same time, our eyes connecting. He locked his gaze with mine and held on, whereas I looked up to the ceiling, feeling another presence coming closer.

''Bill!'' Sookie yelled, happily. I shook my head, ''Bill is too young to move that fast. Must be the Eric you spoke of.'' I said. Godric looked to me and smiled. I wondered why. As a vampire kneeled before Godric, looking suspiciously like myself and Sienna, I used my 'will' power, as we called it, to take off my shoes. I now stood in only the thin white dress and started feeling cold due to the damp basement.

Godric spoke to Eric and told him that he should not have sent us after him. Eric stood and looked at me, ''I have never seen these women before.'' He stated.

Sienna spoke, ''Sookie called us in to help, we were in Germany at the time.'' Eric looked at Sienna and stared, seemingly speechless. I smirked. I knew they would be attracted to one another, they were so alike.

Sookie spoke them, ''why were you in Germany? And Hugo betrayed us.'' She dropped the bombshell. Sienna and Eric growled simultaneously and I noticed Godric watching me as I smirked. He did the same and then smiled a genuine smile at me. I answered this time, ''we were in Germany for personal reasons.'' I said cryptically. Sienna looked to me and I nodded, ''we were looking for a pack of Weres. They had wronged us, so we killed them.'' she said simply. Sookie gasped and I casually sat back on the floor, bored. I used 'will' to pop up a lolly and licked it. Godric's emotions swirled at this, and I giggled in my head. He was attracted to me; as I was to him.

Sienna spoke then, ''let's leave, we are hungry'' she looked at me when she said this and I rolled my eyes, ''I am not that hungry, calm down.'' I could after all use my power to get food, but I thought it would be slightly strange of me.

After a few moments arguing, we all left the basement together.

**G POV.**

She was so beautiful, and will be mine. I no longer wanted to meet the sun; she _was_ my sun, now. Her child, Sienna, wanted Eric, and Eric wanted her back. The human, Sookie, noticed this and I don't believe she was too happy about that. Curious...

We all went up to the main entrance but we were too late, the alarms began to go off and the exit was blocked. We headed to the sanctuary.

**3rd Person POV.**

The five of them entered the sanctuary, having left Hugo behind. They went for the exit in the back of the room, but were blocked by Steve and his men, Eric and Sienna made a move to kill him, but were stopped by their masters. Godric held an arm protectively around Celeste, and she found she did not mind it. Sienna, however, was wary of the ancient vampire. Celeste could not protect herself, that was Sienna's job, and she was confused in whether to trust the vampire with her Kaey.

Celeste leaned into Godric's arm as the preacher, Newlin, continued his rant. The five of them moved to the side as armed humans entered the sanctuary. Celeste had changer her eye colour to an emerald green, to look more human and her ears were no longer pointed. Godric noticed this and awed at her power. She would be his forever, he promised himself. Sookie stood next to Godric, behind them was Eric, and beside Celeste was Sienna, crouched and ready for attack, as was Eric.

''The war has begun you evil whores of Satan.'' Newlin shouted, after Sookie had begged the humans to save themselves. Godric and Eric growled, disrupting the seemingly calm appearance Godric and Celeste had held. Celeste looked bored, but alert; ready to use her gifts in any attack. She willed a dagger into both of Sienna's sleeves. Sienna wore a long sleeved, tight, black, leather top, with matching leggings and boots. Sienna was always prepared to fight for her Kaey. Godric and Sienna noticed the daggers and he tightened his grip around Celeste, noticing that she expected a fight. As Newlin ranted on about ''holy fires'' and what not, Godric whispered into Celeste's ear, ''There's no need for weapons, dear one. This will be easy to handle, I swear.'' She relaxed in his arms then and turned to look him in the eyes. Godric's heart swelled and he kissed her chastely on the temple. She blushed faintly and lowered her head to nuzzle into his chest. He had both arms around her now and Eric noticed his maker's infatuation. He was confused; Godric had never taken a mate before, in all his two thousand years. What was so different about this one? Eric had to admit though, that she was a beauty, as was her child. Godric had explained to him on the way up what they were. The one Godric wanted had 'marked' the beautiful warrior he found himself desiring. He knew she wanted him too, he could feel it. Sookie noticed this as well, and felt slightly upset about it; not that she would admit that to herself. She missed Bill and was angry that he was not here to protect her as Eric and Godric were there for Sienna and Celeste.

Four men tried to take Celeste from Godric, and he growled at them. But before he could make a move, Sienna had sliced the throats of two of them and Eric held the other two by the throat. Godric and Celeste smiled; they could always count on their children.

Steve looked shocked at the situation he found himself in. If he continued, his men would be killed. Before he could make a decision, the doors flew open and Bill flew into the room. Steve raised a gun, pointing it at Sookie's head and Bill snarled, ''If you shoot her, everyone here will die!'' he warned, ''Bill!'' Sookie shouted, relieved.

Celeste narrowed her eyes at the vampire, and Sienna did the same. She did not trust him at all, and would find out what his agenda was. Godric noticed her mistrust for the vampire and wondered at the reason. Nevertheless, he held her closely in case the vampire tried to attack. Before anything could be done, a pained cry shot from Newlin's mouth, drawing the attention of all present. He had a red paint-ball stain on his forehead and the gun clattered to the ground. At that point, Sookie's brother, Jason, came out from behind the pillars, only to be grabbed by two men. ''Jason!'' Sookie shouted.

Newlin went to stand back up but 30 or so vampires entered the room and Eric held him by his throat. The one that seemed to be leading the horde of vampires said, ''you expect us to sit on out thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us? We'll kill ya' first, same way we did your father.'' At this all the vampires grabbed a human and Newlin yelled. Godric sighed and interfered, ''enough! There had been enough bloodshed. Release the humans, underling.'' He commanded, never letting go of the angel in his arms. She continued to nuzzle into his chest, loving the way he smelled.

Godric felt a pull to the woman in his arms and realised it must be the mating pull, as his child felt a similar thing towards Sienna. All the vampires had obediently dropped the human they held and stood together now, by the door. Godric reluctantly let go of Celeste and took Newlin from his child. ''Who of you is willing to die for this man?'' silence answered his question. ''Go home people. It is over. Go home.'' They all did as asked and left the sanctuary. Godric commanded his underlings to go to his nest, where they would catch up.

Celeste dropped her glamour and looked full fae once more. Godric went to her, as did Sienna, and Eric followed. Sookie stood in Bill's arms and they waited by the door for the four still standing by the alter. Sienna kneeled before her Kaey, but was pulled back to her feet and into her mistress' arms. ''So, can we go? I'm starving.'' Celeste said. Godric and Eric chuckled. Godric took her in his arms once more and said, ''come my dear one, we will go to my home.'' She nodded and they walked outside. Once outside, Godric found a car that was left by one of the underlings and got in the backseat with Celeste on his lap, and sienna beside her. Sookie sat next to Sienna, and Bill and Eric sat in front. Eric drove to the nest and they arrived within minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**C POV.**

When we arrived at the large, white house, we got out of the car and Godric held me all the way into the house. He was very protective of me, and I wondered why. Sienna and Eric followed behind. When we entered the house, vampires were everywhere, decorating for a 'welcome back' party, I assumed. We were showed into a room upstairs to change and Eric went to get Sienna some clothes, after I had explained that I could get my own. He came back with a black dress for her and she took it with a smile. Godric turned me in his arms to look up at him, ''If you need me just call. I will meet you downstairs in one hour, after the party has begun, is that okay?'' I nodded, feeling slightly upset about being left without him for the hour.

**3rd Person POV.**

Eric and Godric left the room and closed the door behind them, leaving Sienna alone with her Kaey.

''Are you sure about him, Celeste? I worry that he could harm you.'' Celeste placed her hand in Sienna's and led her to the bathroom, where she filled the Jacuzzi sized tub. She added almond and coconut scented bubble bath and undressed. Sienna followed her Kaey's actions and they both stepped into the tub. Sienna held her Kaey close. ''You are my Mistress. I cannot let you be hurt.'' she said. Celeste turned in her arms and kissed her on the temple, ''my child, I believe I am falling for him. Even after the short time we have been acquainted. I feel the mating pull towards him and I know you feel the same for his child, Eric. I do not believe he will harm us in any way, and if he does, we are well equipped to fight back. My darling, do not let your need to protect me get in the way of your own happiness. Get to know the man, and if you both care for each other the way I believe you will, then you have my blessing to be with him.'' Sienna blushed, but nodded in consent to her Kaey's wishes. ''a word of caution, though. He is not as old as his maker and shows great control, but the fae scent may become too much on occasions. Never let down your guard, but open your heart to him when he does the same for you.'' Sienna smiled at her Kaey and held her tighter before letting her go. Celeste sat up and turned her back to Sienna, who started to wash her hair.

The two of them cleaned one another, using coconut shampoo and Vanilla body wash. They smirked as they dried themselves; they would smell irresistible. They would mask their fae scent enough so that the younger vampires there would not attack them. Celeste changed her appearance slightly, her ears no longer pointed, her eyes a brighter red. She darkened her hair, but left the highlights in and sharpened her canines into small fangs, just in case. She sharpened her nails slightly too. She wore her hair pulled back at the front so that her face was clear, and had her lashed thicken so that she would not need mascara. She added a natural brown eye shadow and light pink blush to her cheeks then went into the bedroom while her child applied her makeup manually. Celeste stood in front of the body length mirror on the closet and briefly criticized her body. Sienna noticed this and came out of the bathroom. ''Celeste, my Kaey, you are beautiful. Do not doubt yourself.'' Celeste looked at sienna and smiled, ''Thank you, my child.''

She turned back to the mirror and closed her eyes imagining a simple gold dress without straps that hugged her curves down to her knees. She imagined gold Celtic bands around her ankles. She chose not to include any shoes. When she re-opened her eyes, she was dressed exactly as she had imagined and looked better than even she could have hoped. She turned around to see Sienna dressed in the black dress and heels that Eric had brought. She wore no makeup and had her hair down, flowing out behind her. Sienna curtseyed to Celeste and complemented the clothing. Celeste held her child's hand and opened the door. She could hear the party in full swing below. They took a breath and walked down the stairs, Sienna glowering at those whose fangs popped out.

Godric and Eric were speaking to two other vampires, one of which had recently made a child, when Godric picked up on Celeste's scent. He turned to see her and Sienna making their way downstairs. Fangs protracted at their scents. They were covering their scent a little, Godric realised. He and Eric were suddenly at the bottom of the stairs, awaiting the two women.

Celeste took Godric's waiting hand when they reached the bottom of the stairs. Godric turned and hissed lowly at those nearest, letting them all know who Celeste belonged to. Eric took Sienna's hand as they followed their masters. She looked up at him and he smiled a fangey grin. She smiled back and blushed. He raised her hand and kissed it gently. Sienna smirked at the chivalrous attempt.

Godric sat in a chair, on looking the nest, and pulled Celeste on his lap. Sienna kneeled in front of her Kaey and Eric stood behind his maker. Celeste nuzzled into Godric's neck and purred.

Godric was astonished; Celeste looked amazing. Her hair was darker and the highlights stood out among her creamy skin. The gold dress glowed in the sea of black, leather outfits. When she looked up at him and smiled, he felt a rush of blood flow downwards. Her fangs were pointed! He had guessed already that she could change her appearance, but not by so much. If not for the scent, she would pass for a vampire. A beautiful vampire, at that. He leaned down and brushed his lips upon her own. She sighed and laid her head back on his chest, her legs curled in his lap.

Sienna moved to stand behind her Kaey, next to Eric, and he grinned at her; which she returned.

Sookie and Bill had changed in a room of their own and wandered down the stairs now. Sookie wore a light blue sundress and bill wore a plain grey suit. Celeste looked up when she sensed Sookie and wrinkled her nose at Bill. Godric chuckled, ''Do you not like him, Angel?'' she smiled at the new nickname, but grimaced at his question. She sighed and looked back at Bill and Sookie who were making their way over, ''He is up to something involving my friend. I want to know what that is.'' she said. Godric nodded and began to plan silently, how to find out what his future mate wanted to know.

When they reached the seats, Sookie curtseyed and Celeste nodded next to her, asking Sookie to sit beside her. She did not, however, offer the same to Bill. He stood awkwardly and thanked Godric for his hospitality. Godric nodded to him and Bill turned to Sookie, ''Come Sookie, we have things to be done.'' he ordered. Celeste smirked and sent a thought to Godric, _Wait for it..._

''I am not your pet Bill! I am staying here with Celeste.'' Bill got angry and Celeste sat up in Godric's lap. Godric fangs popped out in warning to Bill. ''She is right, Bill. Besides, I haven't seen her in 16 years. Would you deny me the chance to catch up with your woman?'' her eyes flashed dangerously as she said this. He looked down and said, ''No, I would not. Sookie, come to me when Celeste is finished with you.'' Sookie stuck her finger up at him and he stormed off. Celeste, Sienna and Sookie all burst out laughing then. She got off of Godric's lap and sat on the ground by his feet, facing Sookie. Sienna kneeled across from her. They all chat away for several minutes before Celeste's belly growled and Sookie giggled. Sienna however, looked ashamed, ''we forgot to feed you, Mistress.'' Godric cursed himself for forgetting about her needs. Celeste shook her head at her child, ''don't worry about me, my dear.'' She imagined a pizza in the middle of them and there it was. Sookie gasped and then laughed, grabbing a slice. Sienna and Celeste both took a slice and started to eat. Celeste leant back against Godric's legs while she ate and purred as he ran his fingers through her hair. Godric didn't like that she was on the floor. She was his future mate; she should be up there with him. But, if the floor was where she chose to sit, he would not protest... much.

After a while, Celeste had had her fill of pizza and the three female wanted to wonder about and socialise, so Celeste used her telepathy to tell this to Godric and he nodded with a small smile. He didn't like her being anywhere but at his side, but what she wanted came first. She kissed his hand and the three of them left to talk to others. Godric was glad he had a view of the nest so that he could make sure his Angel came to no harm. He watched as the three of them socialised and looked out for any danger.

Celeste held her child's hand as they walked around. Many men leered at them both but Sienna hissed at them and they backed off. They made their way to the centre of the room and Celeste perched on the counter as a female vampire in a blood red dress slinked into the room. She stopped a moment, but when her eyes caught Sookie, she walked towards them with purpose. Sienna stood next to Celeste defensively and Celeste stayed where she was. For all she knew, the woman could be a friend to Sookie.

When she reached Sookie the vampire said, ''Hello there, I'm Lorena.'' then she smiled seductively at Celeste, who narrowed her eyes and Sienna growled quietly; a warning. The vampire turned her attention back to Sookie. Sookie looked at her and smiled politely, confusion in her eyes, ''Nice to meet you, I'm Sookie.'' She put out her hand, but the vampire ignored it.

Godric noticed the commotion and watched with eagle eyes, in case he was needed.

''Hmm, yes. You're what all the fuss is about.'' Lorena stated. Celeste stood from her perch on the side and moved closer to Sookie. ''Excuse me?'' Sookie said. Lorena ignored her and said, ''aren't the three of you morsels.'' Sookie answered, ''I'm sorry, do we know you?'' Lorena said, ''Well, we have a mutual friend.''

''Bill?'' Sienna asked. Lorena nodded, looking pleased. ''That's right. Funny that he didn't mention me... I practically made him what he is today.'' Celeste smirked and sent a thought to her child, '_Of course, Bill's maker. Who else would make that asshole into a vampire?_' Sienna giggled in her mind.

At that moment Bill charged into the scene, hitting Celeste in the shoulder on his way past. Godric growled loudly at this and came closer, but still kept his distance, curious at what the encounter might reveal. ''Lorena!'' Bill said. ''Hello, Bill. I was just getting to know your plaything.'' She said casually.

Celeste spoke, ''Bill, is this lovely woman your maker?'' she asked slyly. She wanted to make him as uncomfortable as possible. Lorena smiled at the compliment. ''She release me years ago.'' He protested. Sienna shrugged, ''she still made you into a vampire.'' She stated calmly. Celeste nodded in agreement. Bill looked flustered and angry.

''she no longer has a hold over me.'' He yelled. Vampires from the nest were watching the scene with interest now. Then, Lorena dropped the bombshell, ''Oh, I wouldn't say that. We spent two marvellous nights in your hotel room.''

''What?'' Sookie said. She looked seriously pissed now. And hurt.

'' Did you know your boyfriend hit me over the head with a fifty-two inch plasma screen television earlier tonight? Everyone always they're so thin and light. But let me tell you, when wielded properly, it's quite a weapon.'' Lorena said, touching her healed head as if it was scarred. Sienna and Celeste smiled widely at the thought of Bill hitting his maker with a television. Lorena noticed and smirked as well.

Sookie turned to Bill, ''you did?''

''She was keeping me captive!'' he exclaimed. ''Per-sha, we were just catching' up is all.'' Lorena defended. Celeste decided that if the woman wasn't such a cruel bitch, she would make for amusing company. ''You need to leave!'' Bill demanded.

After that, Lorena and Sookie got heated and began arguing. As Bill tried to pull Sookie away, she shouted, ''you've lost this one, Bitch!'' Lorena's fangs popped and her instincts took over. She grabbed the closest thing, which happened to be Celeste and pushed her into the side to feed. Just as Sienna went to rip her from her Kaey, she vanished. Godric had her by the throat and looked more animalistic than most had ever lived to see. ''She is mine!'' he snarled in her face.

Sienna pulled her Kaey into her arms and checked her for injury. 'I am fine.' She ensured her telepathically. Sienna held her close and watched the scene. Godric got a hold of his beast and calmly made her leave, after berating her. He was shocked at the reactions his angel brought out in him. He had not lost control of himself in many centuries.

When Bill had taken his maker outside, Godric pulled Celeste into his arms and purred. His beast had claimed her as its mate; _he _had claimed her as his mate. He vowed then that he would die protecting her.

Eric stood a few feet away, quietly looking over Sienna for injuries. He would not yet admit it, but he wanted her for his mate. And he would have her.

After a few moments, a man walked into the room, announcing that he had a message from the fellowship of the sun. Celeste gasped but before she could react, the bomb went off and everything when black.

When she came back to consciousness, there were three bodies covering her. Sienna covered her left side, Godric covered her right side, and Eric covered the two. She found it hard to breathe and when Sienna came to consciousness, seconds later, she pulled Celeste and herself out from under them. Godric awoke afterwards and once he saw Celeste was alive, he checked on his child. ''Eric, my child, wake up.'' And he did, but he could not move. ''He has a bullet too close to his heart for his body to heal. Sienna, please get it out for him.'' Sienna looked stunned for a moment but then looked to her Kaey for guidance. Celeste nodded and Sienna moved over Eric to suck out the bullets. Celeste felt a sudden pain in her thigh and hissed. Godric was holding her at once and she lifted the hem of her dress to see 2 bullet wounds in her right thigh.

Sienna sucked the last bullet from Eric and he started to heal. Sienna sensed her Kaey's pain and was by her side straight away. Godric growled at the wounds and went to bite into his wrist, but Sienna's action caught his attention. Sienna's hands began to glow and she placed them over the wounds. The bullets pushed themselves out but the wounds would not fully close. Sienna sighed, ''I cannot heal the wounds fully. I am too weak. I am sorry, Mistress.'' Sienna only called Celeste mistress in front of important people, or when she felt bad for something. Celeste sat up, ''that's okay Sienna, my child. I can heal the rest of the way alone.'' She kissed Sienna on the head and made to stand. Godric, however, kept a tight grip on Celeste and she turned to face him. ''Drink from me, Angel. It will heal you fully.'' She looked into his eyes for the next few moments before nodding her consent. He pulled her back against his chest and went to bite into his wrist, but was stopped by Sienna. He narrowed his eyes at her, but then realised what she wanted. Celeste sat up and faced me, bringing his wrist to her mouth.

He was in awe of her as she opened her mouth and her canines grew until they were as long as his were, then she bit into his wrist and he bit back a groan. Blood simultaneously rushed to his groin and to his wrist. It was as though even his blood wanted to be inside his angel. She took a few long sips and then pulled back as the wound healed. She licked the excess blood from his skin and leaned forward to nuzzle into his neck. She purred and he purred back.

Sienna rubbed her Kaey's back as Eric watched the scene with awe. ''Sienna, find Sookie, please.'' Celeste asked. Sienna nodded and walked off to find the human, Eric's eyes on her as she left. Eric found himself unusually protective of the woman. The fae in Godric's arms fell into sleep soon after Sookie was found safe and sound. She had been covered by Isobel.

The remaining vampires and living human companions left for the Hotel Camilla. Luckily, Eric already had a suite with two bedrooms and so the four of them could stay near each other.

Bill came inside as the other vampires left. At his entrance, Celeste woke in Godric's arms and he put her on her feet. Celeste thought something was wrong and just as Sookie went to run into Bill's arms, she realised what it was. Before she could comment, Eric did. ''Bill... May I ask why you smell of your maker? And sex?'' Eric loved revenge and he had hated Bill for quite some time. Sookie gasped and pulled away from Bill. He made to grab her but Sienna was close, and batted his hand away as though it was a human's hand. Celeste moved closer and imagined Bill was unable to move. She giggled when she opened her eyes to see him struggling against an invisible force. Sookie was crying now, and shouting the odd obscenity at Bill. Sienna let her fall into her arms, sobbing. As much as she hated crying women- unless of course her Kaey was weeping- she cared for the human woman.

Bill realised that Celeste was the reason for his inability to move and he snarled at her. Before he could react, Eric had a hand around his throat and he shut up. Godric had an arm around Celeste protectively. Celeste looked at Eric questioningly. ''My maker vowed to protect you with his life. I will do the same, Mistress.'' He said and nodded to her with reverence. She smiled back at him, still surprised. Sienna smiled too, at Eric's willingness to protect her Kaey and Mistress.

''Care to explain yourself to Sookie, Bill?'' Celeste asked. Sienna followed on her question with, ''Most men try after being found out to be disgusting pigs.'' Sienna's voice got increasingly most angry with each word and Celeste knew that it was because she had been hurt before. When they had first left their parents at sixteen, Sienna had met a man in France who had promised her the world. Celeste had seen that he was looking for one thing, but had told Sienna to do whatever it was she felt she should do. Sienna had soon regretted not heeding her Kaey's warning.

Bill struggled against the force and she imagined it gone. When he was released, Bill attempted to pounce at Celeste, but was unable due to Eric's hand wrapped around his throat from behind. Celeste changed her dress into a white one that went to mid-thigh, and left on the Celtic bands.

Godric still had an arm around her and gasped at the change of attire. Celeste spoke then, ''well, Bill?'' he looked at Sookie who was watching him with hate in her eyes. She moved towards him as if to talk, but them her hand whipped through the air and hit him hard across the face. Sienna smiled and Celeste imagined a dagger into her right hand. When Sookie felt the weight in her hand and lifted it, everyone laughed and looked to Celeste, ''Just in case.'' Celeste said with a small smirk. Eric's booming laughing and Godric's deep chuckle made the women laugh harder. Godric stopped laughing when Celeste began to; her laughter sounded to him like the bells in Notre Dame.

Sookie put the knife down but slapped bill again, with her left hand this time. Bill started rambling on, ''I had no choice. She is my maker.'' Sienna answered this time, ''that's funny Bill...'' the Celeste continued her sentence, ''because I'm sure you said earlier that she released you. Or was that a lie to get you out of trouble.''

''You are like a fucking child.'' Sienna said the sentence with disgust lacing her words. ''what do we do with him?''

''I say we take him back to the hotel and decide there.'' Celeste suggested. Godric nodded. ''so it's settled then, back to the hotel we go.'' Celeste said. Just as they were leaving the dilapidated building that was once Godric's nest, Sookie asked, ''Wait. How do we get him through the lobby without raising suspicion?''

Eric answered, ''I will give you the room key and wait outside with him a moment for you to open the window in the room, then I will fly up with him. I will make sure we aren't seen.'' Godric nodded. Celeste saw a flaw in this plan. ''What if he raises attention? Tell you what. I will come with you to use my power to shut him up and bind him, and wait on the ground while you take him up. When you're done with him you can take me up, or I can go through the hotel.'' She said. Her tone left no room for argument, but Sienna and Godric hated the thought of her standing outside their hotel alone. ''Fine.'' Godric consented.


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived at the hotel Godric spoke to Eric through their bond, '_Make sure she is unharmed, my child. I place her in your care for this time. Do not let me down._' Eric nodded, passing him the key, and they went inside the hotel. Celeste, who kept Bill bound and silent, followed Eric, who was carrying Bill, around the hotel. The alleyway by the building was where they would fly up to the windows.

As they stood in the alley for a few moments, Celeste asked, ''Do you love her?'' Eric faced her and said, ''Do not speak to me of what I don't understand.'' Celeste snorted and stepped closer to him, her eyes never leaving his. ''Don't pretend you don't know love, Eric. You love Godric... and you love my child, whether you will admit it to yourself or not.'' At this Eric growled and turned his back on her. Bill watched from his spot on the floor, unable to move. ''Love does not make you weak, Eric. If anything, it makes you stronger. A man, who is able to love, is a man who fears nothing but losing his loved ones. He is a man who protects those he cares for. He is a _real_ man. Do not delude yourself into thinking yourself weak for caring, Eric. If anything, a man is weak for _not_ caring.'' She took a breath and continued and Eric turned back to face her. ''It is not important to me whether or not you accept your feelings, but when they concern my child, it concerns me too. Do not hurt her through your own foolishness. Please, Eric.'' Eric stood in silence, just staring. And then, he smiled at her and said, ''I won't let Sienna down. I swear.'' Celeste nodded and Eric grabbed Bill, and flew up to the window.

Soon after, Celeste was being passed into Godric's arms through an open window, and she purred into his throat. He took her and sat her on the sofa. She imagined a wild strawberry and Jamaican banana smoothie on the table and there it was. She sipped it slowly while they sat Bill down in a chair. She imagined silver chains in Sienna's hands and Sienna wrapped them around Bill. Then, Celeste released him from his invisible binds and allowed him to speak once more. Sookie sat beside Celeste and Godric. She sobbed quietly while Bill hissed in pain and anger. Eric and Sienna hosted the 'show' for a while. ''Why did you come to bon temps in the first place, Billy Boy?'' Eric asked. Bill just snarled at him. Sienna interrupted his rant, ''you know, answer the questions and we will send you back to your queen. Disregard them and we will torture you into telling us anyway, before cutting your dead skin, until all the blood is drained from your body. Then, and only then, will we stake you through your un-beating heart.'' Eric and Godric looked surprised, Sookie looked mortified. ''Who knew you were so... creative.'' Eric mused.

Sienna turned to him and smirked, ''I learned from one of the best.'' Then she turned to Celeste and winked. Celeste blushed a deep red and shrunk back into the couch beside Godric. He was more and more intrigued by her every moment. When she saw no one was relenting in their stares she said, ''what do you guys want me to say? No one fucks with my shit. Okay?'' she pouted and hid in her hair.

Sienna explains, ''my mistress is... Awesome, when provoked. Luckily for the Earth and its inhabitants, she isn't easily provoked. This one time-'' she was interrupted by a glare from her Kaey. She shut up immediately and bowed her head. ''Enough about our past, please. Let us get back to the asshole.'' Eric smirked, but Sienna still kept her head down. Celeste sighed as Godric kept his eyes on her. ''Sienna, my child. Do you think we could go shopping before we leave?'' she asked. Sienna's head snapped up and she grinned, ''of course Mistress!'' She bowed and then turned back to her questioning. Eric and Sienna found that Bill was being much more compliant now that his tongue had loosened up some. Celeste sipped on her smoothie with Godric still watching her silently.

He couldn't take his eyes from her. She was beautiful, angelic, fair and calm. But when she was angered, she was deadly and a force to be reckoned with. She was... just like him.

In the end, they sent Bill back to his queen to rant on and on about how horribly treated he had been. But as far as Godric knew, the queen could do nothing to punish them by law; they had simply questioned a vampire in his area.

What they had discovered was shocking and Sookie's pain was tangible. First, they had found that Bill was sent to Bon Temps to procure Sookie. Celeste had hissed at that, hating the thought of her friend being 'procured' for the child queen. Second, they had found that he had kept a file on her and her family, studying their bloodline. Thirdly, Sookie had found out that she was one-eighth fae, and Celeste's great niece, despite her parents' untimely deaths.

Godric, Celeste and Sookie sat on a bed, facing each other in silence, while Eric and Sienna took Bill to the airport. Then, Celeste spoke, ''Well, at least a few good things have come from this. We are family, we know who Bill really was, and I've added him to my 'To kill list' ''

Sookie looked at Celeste, ''But... after all he has done to me... I don't want him to die.'' Celeste looked her in the eyes, ''Sookie, I care for you, but his fate is sealed. He will die whether you wish it or not. The 'to kill list' has spoken.'' She said the last sentence with a goofy smile that lit up her angelic features. Sookie smiled solemnly but then giggled. Godric chuckled and pulled Celeste to him, so that her head was on his lap and her feet were in Sookie's lap.

Celeste looked down and realised she was still wearing the white dress that she had changed into after the bombing. So, she imagined a cream coloured negligee. And there it was. Godric had a hard time holding still, as the negligee left little to the imagination. The cream lace lined the curve of her breast perfectly, and the laced hemline traced her milky thighs.

At that moment, Eric and Sienna waltzed in, hand in hand, and sat beside Celeste. ''My kaey, shall we bathe before bed? We are quite mussed up from the bombing.'' Sienna asked. Celeste giggled. ''May we use one of the bathrooms, Eric?'' Celeste asked politely. Eric nodded, ''Of course you may.'' Sienna pulled her mistress up and they walked into the bathroom together, holding hands.

Sookie giggled when the vampires' fangs popped out. ''Join them. I'm sure they won't mind.'' She said, still giggling.

Meanwhile, Sienna and Celeste lay in the vanilla bubbles together. Celeste had her back to Sienna, lying on her chest. Celeste and sienna were both facing the door but their eyes were closed.

Godric and Eric walked into the bathroom, wearing only low riding jeans; Eric's black, Godric's light grey. When they set eyes upon their women, their unnecessary breath caught in their throat. Sienna was absently stroking her Kaey's hair and Celeste was purring in contentment. The bubbles barely covered their breasts, and the vanilla oil made their skin smell impossibly more delightful.

When they sensed the men coming in, Celeste told Sienna to keep her eyes closed and pretend that they didn't notice them. The vampires stood still for a while, but then Celeste felt them coming closer. Before they knew it, there were a pair of lips by Sienna's ear, ''May we join you?'' Eric whispered. Celeste and Sienna opened their eyes quickly, as if surprised and the vampires seemed smug, thinking that they had managed to scare them.

''Sure.'' Celeste answered simply, and then closed her eyes once more. The Jacuzzi sized bath was just big enough for the four of them and Eric and Godric stripped and sat opposite the girls. Celeste had her legs in Godric's lap and Sienna had he long legs on the side of the tub. Eric couldn't keep his eyes from them.

Celeste dipped her head under the water and Sienna rubbed coconut shampoo in her long brunette locks, massaging her head at the same time. Then, Sienna rinsed her Kaey's hair and began to shampoo her own. Meanwhile, Celeste got the pine tree body wash and lathered it onto both of Sienna's legs. Then she imagined a razor and started shaving her already smooth legs.

Godric and Eric watched them with rapt attention, their manhoods painfully hard. They couldn't remove their eyes from the goddesses before them. The love and care they showed for one another was so natural and beautiful, that they could swear their dead hearts thumped once more in their chests.

Celeste's tattoos glistened from the bath oils and Godric noticed something on her skin, beneath the water. When she finished shaving Sienna's legs, she rinsed them and took the vanilla oil from the side, rubbing it into her child's skin. Sienna did the same for her Kaey.

Once their upper bodies were oiled, they both stepped out of the tub and dried one another. Then, Godric saw what had captured his attention. He stepped out of the bath and walked towards Celeste, who had a towel around her waist, her full and perky breasts, on show for him.

When she looked up at him in questioning and he looked to her stomach. ''You didn't tell me you had more tattoos, than on your arms.'' He motioned to the tattoo encircling her belly button. It was something you would expect to see painted on the body of an eastern princess. It was beautifully decorated and stood out against her creamy skin. He adored it.

''Ah. This one and the one on my arms, I was given using magic, 2 weeks after my birth.'' then she lifted the towel on one thigh, to reveal a tattooed band around her left thigh, like a garter. The design was similar to the one on her arms, but more intricate. ''This one, however, was a gift from Sienna, when we came of age. I offered to get her a tattoo, but she never was one for decorating herself.'' Celeste said and giggled.

Godric's body was burning; at war with itself. She was _perfect_ for him and he wanted her. Yet he knew he could wait for her to accept him. So he would do just that. Sienna wore a bath robe, and was facing away when she dried, so Eric got a glimpse of her slender curves, but wasn't as patient as his master. He needed her, and would wait, but not for too long.

''I did get a tattoo though, remember? When you marked me.'' She showed them her right ankle then, and there was a vine-like band around her ankle, like an anklet. But, on the front on it, was Celeste's name in intricate lettering. Celeste said, ''Yes. I'm sorry about that, I didn't know it would happen when we were bound.'' Celeste apologised.

Sienna was quick to assure her Kaey, ''I may not be one for tattoos myself, but this one is wonderful, and I wear your mark with pride, Celeste.'' She smiled at the end and then Celeste smiled back. Celeste used her gift to dry herself and lengthen her hair to her lower back. She curled it slightly so that it framed her face, and had her eyes the glowing red that they naturally were. Her canines were subtly sharpened too. Godric took her into his arms after drying and pulling on his boxers. Nudity was unimportant to both the fae and the undead, so none of them bothered to dress fully. Celeste replaced the towel with a bathrobe, like Sienna's, being careful not to show her more private areas to the vampires. Eric pulled on a pair of boxers too, and Sienna and Celeste followed then out into the main room, where the couches and TV were. Eric and Godric grabbed a true blood and Eric tried to persuade his master to eat something more sustainable, while Sienna and Celeste sat on the couch, eating a meal Celeste had imagined.

Godric refused to feed on anyone but Celeste, it would just feel wrong. He found that after only one night, he loved her and would keep her as his mate, if she would have him. He would love her forever and swear to make her happy.

It was then that Sookie walked from the bathroom that adjoined the bedroom, at the opposite side of the suite. She was wearing full-length pyjamas, and blushed a bright red when she saw the others were wearing only robes or boxers. ''Oh my gosh guys, put more clothes on will ya'?'' she exclaimed, putting her hands over her eyes. Celeste and Sienna shared a glance before bursting out laughing, the men on the couch opposite followed suit. Sookie removed her hands from her eyes and got angry, ''Hey! It's not my fault you guys can't keep your clothes on for one night!'' she stormed over and plopped down into a chair.

''Sookie, like it or not, you are part fae, and we are a natural race. We understand that you grew up around Christians, and that you follow their ways, but you must understand that there is nothing wrong with nudity... let me try to explain from a Christian angle... if your god was against nudity, would he not of given Adam and Eve clothes when he created them? But he did not, because nudity is natural. There are those who hide themselves away because they are ashamed when they should not be. Everyone is beautiful in their own way, and nobody should be put down because they look 'inadequate' in the eyes of others.'' Celeste said. Before Sookie could reply, sienna added, ''And, Sookie honey, you hardly have anything thing to be bashful about; your body is rockin'. If you weren't my Kaey's niece, I'm sure we would both totally eat you up.'' Celeste nodded in agreement and Eric laughed, Godric however frowned at the thought of Celeste wanting another. Celeste noticed this and went over to him, curling up in his lap. He was calmed immediately and stoked her long hair.

Sookie was silent for a few minutes before she said, ''Fine. I will accept your nudity, but I won't walk around nude myself. I believe that your body should be hidden and treasured until you find someone you love.'' Sienna replied with the one thing that no one wanted to hear, ''Like Bill, you mean?'' Sookie gasped at that and turned red, before walking out of the room.

Sienna's eyes widened when she realised what she had done. ''Shit! I'm sorry. Oh god, I've fucked up, big time.'' Celeste interrupted her with, ''don't fret, Sienna. We were all thinking it. And you both have a point, but we shouldn't rub her mistakes in her face. She is hurting.'' Celeste pointed out.

Godric nodded in agreement. ''She will come back when she is ready to talk to us.'' Eric walked over to the space Celeste had left on the couch and sat beside her, putting his arm around her. She relaxed into his embrace and Godric and Celeste shared a knowing look.

''Has the sun not set already?'' Sienna asked. Godric answered, ''Yeah, it set around half an hour ago, actually. We should be going to bed.'' Celeste answered him, ''Oh gosh, I just thought, we only have one bed and there is four of us. But... since Sookie is in the other room, we could steal her key and Sienna and I could sleep in Bill's room. After changing the sheets of course'' she said and pulled a face at the end, making Sienna giggle.

Eric interrupted, ''No. Anything could happen to you guys while you are down there. You have to stay with us.''

''How?'' Sienna asked, ''There is no way around this... Unless my Kaey and I stay in here and you guys share the bedroom.'' Godric answered this time, ''I don't know whether I feel comfortable with sleeping without Celeste now.'' Celeste blushed at this and Sienna said, ''I don't know... I have never spent a night without my Kaey before. But... if she is all right with it, I suppose we could sleep out here and you two take the bed.''

''Are you sure you are okay with that, _Min Kara_?'' Celeste asked her. Sienna nodded and went to get blankets form the closet in the next room. Godric and Celeste kissed or hugged their children goodnight and went to the bedroom. Celeste changed back into the negligee she had worn before the bath, using her magic and Godric got under the covers with his boxers on. Celeste noticed he looked paler than before, ''you are hungry.'' She stated, climbing under the covers beside him, his arms wrapping around her waist and drawing her close to him.

''Only a little, my angel. I can manage.'' He promised.

''you may feed from me if you like, if you can control yourself. I am a born fae so, even though I am half fae after marking Sienna, my blood is more potent than hers.'' She explained. He was shocked that she trusted him so much, and sat up, leaning over her in his arms, ''You trust me enough to do this?'' he asked her quietly, awe in his eyes. She thought for a moment before looking him in the eyes, ''I don't know why, but I trust you with my life. I think... even though we have only met tonight... I feel as though I don't want to leave you. Not ever.'' She blushed and looked down, ''I am yours now.'' She whispered. At that he growled and swooped down, capturing her lips with his own. ''I know you aren't ready for me yet, but when you are I will make you mine, I swear it.''

She smiled and nodded, baring her neck to him, ''I trust you, Godric.'' She said sweetly. His gaze softened and he kissed her throat before biting into the soft, tender skin. As soon as the blood touched his lips he nearly lost himself to his beast. He knew that after time, he would become used to her taste and control himself better, but right now he was a war with his beast and took only a few gulps of the liquid before pulling back and licking closed the wound. ''You blood... it is like ambrosia to me. Amazing.'' He cooed into her hair.

''The sun is up. We must sleep, Dear one.'' She said. And he lay back against the pillows with her wrapped securely in his embrace, and waited for her breathing to slow, before finally giving into the dawn.


	4. Chapter 4

When Godric woke around an hour before sundown, Celeste was still sleeping in his arms. He could sense his child was still in his daytime rest and could hear Sookie and Sienna's slow breathing, indicating that they, too, were sleeping. He couldn't blame them; it had been a long night after all. He remembered that they would have to discuss plans, before the inevitable meeting with Nan Flannigan.

When Sienna awoke, 30 minutes later, she couldn't feel her Kaey's presence near her and bolted into the bedroom where she could feel her. Godric's head shot up and he assumed a defensive position before the sleeping beauty in his arms, when he heard the door open with a 'bang!'

He relaxed again when he saw that it was Celeste's child, who was still young, and afraid of being far from her Kaey. ''Mistress.'' She called. Celeste stirred from her sleep and used her magic to change into a casual red dress and her long hair was brushed and held away from her face with a red headband.

Sienna ran into Celeste's arms, making the half-asleep fae jump. ''I am sorry, but when I woke, you were gone.'' Sienna rushed out. Celeste shushed her gently and rocked her in her arms. Sienna relaxed and sat up, out of Celeste's arms. Celeste crawled back to Godric and tucked herself into his arms. He purred and held her closely.

''My child is awakening. We should wake Sookie and all meet in the living room.'' They nodded and went into the other room.

By the time everyone had showered and dressed, and Eric had been downstairs for 'dinner', the five of them were sitting on the couches around the coffee table, which was laden with food; thanks to Celeste. The women ate as they all spoke. ''we need to know what we are doing. I have to admit, that I can't just let Celeste leave now. I believe she is my mate.'' Godric said. Eric nodded in agreement, looking pointedly at Sienna. Sookie had calmed since the previous night and was happily listening in while munching down on a Belgian waffle.

Celeste blushed but nodded, ''I am not sure what to do. We have never stayed in the US for long before; Europe is much more like home to us. We have a home in Shreveport and one in LA, so I guess, temporarily, we could stay here. But I think I would just about die homesickness if I stayed too long.'' Sienna nodded along, ''Yes. We love Europe, we have travelled there our whole lives, ever since she marked me at 4 years of age.'' Sienna explained.

Eric thought, ''I don't know whether I would be willing to give up my position as Sherriff in Louisiana. Maybe in the future I would.'' Celeste frowned, ''Yeah, we seem to have a problem. Neither of us wants to leave the place we live.'' Celeste pointed out.

Godric spoke then, ''I am leaving my position here as Sherriff anyway, and will follow you wherever the two of you go. My child loves his position as Sherriff, and I won't ask him to leave it. Perhaps, if you were willing to stay a few months, we could persuade him Europe is the place to be.''

Sienna giggled, ''Come on! Europe kicks ass!'' Celeste burst out into tinkling laughter at her child's outburst.

''It is settled then, we will stay for the next few months in Shreveport. After that, we will go back to Europe for the western music festivals that are in 14 weeks. We have tickets and we haven't missed a festival since we were 13 and saw our first live band.'' Celeste said. Everyone nodded, and then Sookie spoke. ''where you guys gunna stop? I mean you can stop in your home in Shreveport, but I want you to stay with me. We haven't seen one another in 16 years, remember?'' Godric was disgruntled by this; he wanted Celeste to stay with him.

''Why don't we stay at Sookie's for the first night or two to catch up? We could even ask her shifter boss to let us work at his bar. Might be fun.'' Sienna said and giggled. Celeste smiled at her child and asked Sookie if that was okay with her. Sookie nodded. ''Well, guess we're gunna have a go at being barmaids for a while.'' Celeste said in her best southern accent, which was surprisingly good, and giggled. The rest of the group chuckled at her and she blushed.

''We have to go to a meeting in the next half an hour with Nan Flannigan.'' Godric stated. Sienna looked pissed, ''we can't. The AVL would kill any fae they could get their hands on. Not to mention, Flannigan attacked Celeste in Europe. The vampire barely got away still walking the earth.'' Sienna yelled, standing up. Godric's responding growl was enough to frighten even Celeste who was curled up against his side. He felt her fear through the blood she had drank from him, and held her closer. ''When did this happen?'' he demanded.

''It was nothing, it happens more often than I would admit, but we have never been fed on by an attacker.'' Godric's gaze hardened and he continued to look at Celeste, waiting for answers. Celeste sighed, ''Four years ago, we were in Florence where there was a European Vampire coven, that were causing havoc. The AVL, though they aren't obligated to do anything in Europe, stepped in. Nan Flannigan was there sorting out the mess when she smelled something delicious in the streets. We were walking home from the opera with two men when it happened.'' Godric tensed and bit back a growl at the thought of other men near her; that wouldn't be happening again. She was _his._ ''The two men were killed getting in Nan's way, and Sienna ripped her to shreds. Somehow, she survived. We left for Russia the next morning. We find that the Russian vampires are less likely to eat the fae, more likely to want them (and their powers) to join their nests. A year after travelling Russia, we went back to Florence and found that one of the men we were with had two children from a late wife, so we ensured that they were well looked after, in good homes. It was after all, my fault that they had no father. After that we went to Greece for a year, during which time we briefly visited the US to meet a friend who owed us a favour and found that Nan was very much alive, and very much on Sienna's 'to kill' list.'' Eric smirked this, that's his girl. ''to complete the timeline, we then went to France for 6 months, and have been in Germany since.''

Celeste's speech was met with silence. Godric's emotions were a whirl; he was angry, sad, empathetic, protective, and intrigued. His mate to be was getting more and more interesting by the minute. ''We have to go to the meeting, but she will not touch you, I promise.'' He swore.

''Okay. Sienna, you will not kill her. Not tonight anyway.'' She said with a wink, and Sienna mock pouted and then giggled.

Eric laughed at the exchange and Sookie sat in quiet shock at the tale the two had told. ''Damn. You have to tell me more about your travels. It is so exciting.'' Sookie begged. ''It's not so bad, I suppose... Maybe you can come with us next time. We know people who could get us a few more tickets to the music festival.'' Celeste said.

Sienna added, ''what do you say, Sookie? Stay in Bon Temps and live the life of a human barmaid, going nowhere in life. Or, come with us, and be the part fae princess that you are.''

Eric laughed and looked to his maker, who was holding his Celeste protectively, ''you must admit, they are hard to deny.'' Godric chuckled too and Sienna looked to Celeste, ''you have_ no _idea.'' Celeste blushed and hid in Godric's arms, making him laugh again.

20 minutes later, they sat in Isobel's room, awaiting Nan. Sienna was tensed for a fight; Celeste was relaxed into Godric's side. She had changed again, into a white dress and her hair was straight. She wore simple makeup, though none was needed on her lovely face. Sienna wore all black, as did Eric. Sookie was wearing the usual printed sun dress, and Godric wore a white linen shirt with beige trousers.

When the door opened and Nan came in the room, followed by her bodyguards, Celeste scrambled to pull in both her and her child's scent. But it was too late, Nan had caught the scent and Godric noticed this. He growled and leaned forward protectively, ''Careful Nan, her and her child are under my protection.''

Nan got a good look at the two fae and recognition lit up her eyes. She hissed, ''these two left me needing months to recover from injuries. They attacked me! Guards.''

Godric stood then, and had her by the throat in seconds, ''you attacked them first, Sienna was protecting her Kaey, and _you_ murdered two innocent men. Wouldn't want that information getting out to the public, would we?'' she tried to shake her head, but his hold was too strong. The guards did nothing to help, knowing Godric's age. Then, Celeste came into his mind, '_Stay with me. Killing her now, will only cause more hassle. Please, my love._' She said to him. He immediately dropped the woman, and Celeste was curled into his lap once more. She nuzzled his neck and he purred.

Nan recovered and stood, ''what do you want to do about this mess Godric?'' he looked at her, ''I wish to resign and give my title over to Isobel.'' He stated. ''Very well. It is done. Just sign here and here,'' she said, gingerly handing him papers.

He took them and signed them with a flourish of his hand, much to the protestation of Isobel. He gave back the papers and left the room, Celeste and Sookie by his side and Eric and Sienna following.

When they arrived back in their hotel suite Sookie asked, ''When are we going to Louisiana?''

Eric answered, ''I have booked a flight for tomorrow night at 3am. We will have to get in the coffins when we arrive in Shreveport, though.'' The girls nodded.

''What are the plans for the rest of tonight? We have what? 5 hours 'til dawn?'' Sookie asked. Sienna butted in before anyone could answer, ''By the way, Celeste and I are going shopping tomorrow, you want to come Sookie?''

''Um, sure. Why not?'' Sookie said.

''And why don't we go out tonight? Find a nice club and relax a little?'' Celeste suggested. Godric nodded, ''why not? You ladies get ready and we will set off in 1 hour''

Celeste decided to mess about and change into her outfit straight away, ''Ready!'' she yelled and laughed. Godric's jaw dropped at her outfit. She was wearing a black body scarf _**(See Shakira's 'Gypsy' Video on YouTube) **_and gold hoop earrings. Her hair was down and wavy, with thick blonde streaks and white highlights. She wore gold gladiator heels and gold nail polish. For makeup, she wore gold eye shadow on the inner area of her eyelids, smoky brown, on the outer area of her eyelids, cat-eye eye-liner, and mascara on top and bottom. She wore some bronzer on her cheeks and a clear lip gloss upon her lips. She had changed her eye colour to an emerald green that was gold around the pupil.

Godric was speechless, never had he seen something so beautiful, not in all his two thousand years. Eric was also astounded by her beauty, and Sienna just smirked at their reactions. Sookie had already left the room to change.

Celeste sat down on the couch and raised her brows, ''are you guys gunna change, because we only have until sun-up.''

Sienna giggled and went into Sookie's room to change, as that is where she had left her bags. Godric and Eric went into the room Godric and Celeste had shared and changed.

Sienna came out 30 minutes later wearing a black mini-dress and her hair was tied into a French twist, she wore smoky eye shadow and mascara, with red lipstick. Her heels were silver and she wore a matching silver-coloured chain about her neck. Sookie came out with her hair and makeup similar to Sienna's, wearing a red sun-dress and white heels. She had a gold bracelet on. The two women sat down on either side of Celeste and waited for the men. The three of them looked pretty damn hot and couldn't wait to see lust light up in the eyes of the men (and women) they would see.

When the vampires came out into the main room, 10 minutes later, they found three beauties waiting for them. They were dressed as they always did; Eric in black, Godric in white.

''The three of you look beautiful.'' Eric said. Godric just smiled happily and held his hand out to Celeste. She smiled back and took the outstretched hand. He wrapped his arm around her possessively, and she smiled up at him. He was overwhelmed by her beauty; she always managed to knock the unnecessary breath from his lungs.

Sookie and Sienna sighed, ''are we going or would he two of you like some privacy?'' Sookie asked and Sienna giggled before pulling her Kaey to the door.

They drove to a club not far from the hotel, called Detrementia. Godric had his arm held possessively around Celeste and Sookie followed them, with Eric and Sienna on her heels. The bouncer let them straight in and they made their way through the dark club. People were grinding on the dance floor and drinking at the bar.

The group went and sat in a booth at the back of the club. ''Have you guys been here before?'' asked Sookie. Godric nodded and Eric shook his head.

''I have been here once. For dinner.'' Godric said, testing Celeste's reaction. She merely continued to look out into the club, as if no one had spoken. Then she looked at Sienna, ''Bar?'' she asked. Sienna smiled and nodded and the three women made their way to the bar, the vampires watching them closely.

When they were safely at the bar, Eric turned to Godric, ''You are in love with her.'' He stated. Godric thought a moment before nodding, ''as are you with her child.''

Eric's eyes narrowed and he looked away, causing Godric to chuckle.

At the bar, Celeste sent Sienna and Sookie to the booth with the true bloods and their drinks while she ordered her vodka and cranberry. As she paid for the drink on the bar, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her middle tightly. She found it hard to breath. ''Come on beautiful, dance with me.'' She gagged at the stench of alcohol in his breath and tried to pull away, too scared to use her powers.

When she moved he pressed his groin up against her ass. She was nearly sick. She had never had enough interest in a man to let him bed her so she was still a virgin. She hid that well with her fae scent.

The man started to pull her away from the bar and ground his manhood against her back, causing her to whimper.

At the booth, Eric ignored Godric until Sienna and Sookie returned without Celeste. Godric panicked and looked to the bar, but seeing her ordering her drink, he smiled and faced Eric. A few moments later, he heard a whimper. ''Celeste!'' Sienna gasped and blurred over to the bar, where Celeste had just been. Godric followed her scent, Eric and sienna on his heels, Sookie following behind them. Her scent led to a backroom. And within a second, Godric had ripped the door from its hinges and was furious at the sight that met him. Three men who had obviously been waiting for Celeste and a fourth man who held her thrashing in his arms, laughing. Godric had never felt such fury before, and his beast took full control of him.

Sookie was frightened at the sight of Godric enraged and stood behind Eric. Eric himself was astonished; he had never seen his maker lose control like this before.

He roared and ripped the three men into shreds before the fourth man could continue to unclothe Celeste. Sienna pulled Celeste from the man's arms and cradled her on the ground as Godric ripped the last man to shreds.

Celeste used her power to dress herself in the same outfit she had been wearing, as the body wrap lay ripped on the floor. She left her hair a mess as she just couldn't care at the moment what it looked like. She shook in her child's arms as her mate ripped the men to shreds. She didn't cry. She had been in much worse positions and yet she felt more vulnerable now. Godric started to approach Celeste, his beast still in full control of him. Sienna hissed in warning, unsure of what he intended to do, but Godric ignored her and moved closer to the fae. She lay looking up at him, trusting him, but still wary of what he was going to do.

Godric stalked closer until he was about a foot away and looked at his mate, lust rippling through him. Then, a tear ran down Celeste's cheek and the beast crumbled. Godric scooped her up into his arms and blurred out of the club and back to the hotel. Eric would know not to come back just yet and Sienna would understand. Sookie may be confused, but she would follow Eric and Sienna.

When Godric made it back to their room he took Celeste into the bathroom and set her on her feet. Celeste watched with interest as he ran her a bath and followed along by taking off her clothes. Godric couldn't stand the thought of the other men's scents on her; he needed her clean and smelling of him. Only him.

When the bath was full, he picked her back up and kissed her gently before lowering her into the tub. He took of his clothes and got in next to her, holding her close. Both of them felt the fire burning gently in their abdomens but resisted it for now. Godric needed her, but more than that, he needed to care for her.

He took her vanilla body wash and cleaned her skin, growling when he noticed the bruises on her waist. ''Its fine, Godric. Sienna can heal them when she gets back.'' Godric wanted to heal her, but nodded anyway. She took the body wash and started cleaning him too.

The two of them bathed each other until only one part of them was left untouched. Godric made the first move and moved his hand between her parted thighs. The water was clear and he could see her, all of her. The burning heat inside of him rose and he began preparing his angel for his body.

Celeste keened gently when she felt his finger touch her folds, running up them. She moaned and Godric grew impossibly hard at the sound. Before Celeste could blink, they were laid on the bed, still wet. Godric kissed celeste and lay on top of her. ''Godric, please.'' Celeste begged with a moan as Godric moved down and suckled on her plentiful breasts. ''mine'' he purred. ''all mine'' he repeated and looked to Celeste. ''say it. Say your mine.'' He demanded.

She groaned at the feel of his member against her thigh and whimpered, ''I'm yours. All yours.'' She promised him. Godric groaned and Celeste arched her back into him as his fingers made their way to her entrance. As he flicked at her bud, Celeste felt her knees turn to jelly and it wasn't long before her body shuddered in her first orgasm. Godric rose up and looked down at her, passion filling his warm hazel eyes. He purred and nipped at her lips, rubbing his hard, neglected member against her thigh. He needed her badly.

He pushed his finger inside of her, watching as her eyes widened dramatically and she moaned. He froze when his finger came into contact with her barrier. ''you're a maiden?'' he asked unnecessarily. She nodded, blushing. He groaned and his heart swelled. He nearly came at the thought of her only ever being touched by him. He smiled widely, showing fang, and his lips crashed down on hers as his finger continued pushing into her wet heat, stretching her. He soon added a second and third finger and she whimpered slightly at first. He felt bad for the pain her first time would cause her, but needed to claim her as his own. He wasn't quite as long as his child but he was wide and longer, still, than most men. She began to shake and he pushed his fingers faster, careful not to break her barrier. She cried out when she came and he positioned himself at her entranced as she recovered.

She reached up to him and held his forearms. He leaned down and kissed her again before pushing himself into her hot sheath completely. She keened and whimpered a little and Godric kissed her cheeks gently, muttering words of apology. He was too far gone to wait any longer and pulled out of her, so that only his head was inside her, only to pound back into her again. She groaned in pleasure and pain and he growled at the feel of her.

He soon began to thrust into her, faster and harder, revelling in her keens of delight. She could feel every pump, every strain and she loved it. She dragged her fingers down his back, drawing blood. Godric hissed at the sensation and bit into her left breast, taking a few sips and withdrawing. He had not yet had his fill of her, but could feel his end drawing nearer with every pound, and so he flipped her over under him, so that she was on her knees, her hot back pressed against his chest and his cock still buried deep inside of her.

He held onto her waist and she hissed at the feel, due to the bruises there. He held her still and pounded into her, pumping himself inside his mate. He grunted and flipped her again, wrapping her leg about his waist and continued to pump into her. After a few moments, both felt their ends drew close and Godric pounded harder and faster into his mate.

He threw his head back and roared as he came, listening to his mate scream his name. When he was spent, he collapsed onto her hot body and they lay like that until they heard the door to the suite open and the others go to sleep.

Then, as the sun rose, they fell into blissed silence.


	5. Chapter 5

The next night, Godric woke alone and panic flooded through his spent body. He jumped out of the room and into the main room.

Everyone looked up in shock when he entered. The three women were there and his child had not yet woken. The women were fully dressed and Godric blurred over to Celeste and pulled her from the sofa, and into his embrace.

''I woke and you were gone.'' He complained.

He sat and pulled her onto his lap, ''I went shopping with Sienna and Sookie today. I'm sorry for leaving you, but they made me.'' She explained. Godric's nose wrinkled at the thought of anyone 'making' his mate do anything.

They heard a groan of annoyance as Sookie looked up from the book she had bought, ''Godric! You're naked.'' She exclaimed.

''Sookie, darling, forgive me, but didn't you say yourself that you would put up with our nudity?'' Sienna asked, mischievously. Sookie huffed and turned away to read her book, blushing a furious shade of red. Godric chuckled and rushed into the bedroom, pulled on a pair of boxers and sat back by Celeste.

''So what did you buy?'' Godric asked Celeste. She got her one bag from the floor and opened it, ''even though I don't need to buy things, I like to shop. So, I bought a few books. This necklace…'' she showed him the gold chain that had a ruby on the end, before wrapping it around her neck. ''I also bought some lingerie and had a new tattoo done on my neck.'' She stated.

Sienna giggled, ''Celeste often acts her physical age; does what she wants when she wants and always gets her way.'' Sookie smirked and Celeste blushed, ''when you say it like that, it sounds like a bad thing.'' She said sarcastically to her child. Godric chuckled, ''let's see this new marking then.''

Celeste smiled and turned her back to him, lifting up her hair. Godric gasped; she was wearing his name, in Gaelic. The letters were intricate and reminded him of the markings the women of his tribe once wore. ''it is beautiful, Min Kara.'' He whispered. She curled up on his lap, her head on his chest, ''Do you really like it? I was afraid you wouldn't.'' she said, angst in the tone.

His brow furrowed and he pulled her head up so that they were face to face, ''my love, why would I not adore it? You wear my name now, and everyone will know that you are mine forever. I love you, Celeste. Do not ever doubt that.'' Her eyes watered slightly but she blinked back the tears, ''and I love you, Godric.'' She whispered. He smiled gently and lifted her face to his, planting a soft kiss upon her rosy lips. She giggled and nuzzled into his neck.

It was then, that Eric woke. He was sat beside Sienna in his boxers and when Sookie looked up, she blushed all the more.

Celeste rolled her eyes, ''when do we have to set off to the airport?''

Eric answered, ''well, the plane leaves at three so about 2 am. It is 7 now so we have another 7 hours to go.''

Sookie sighed, ''what are we going to do for the next 7 hours?''

''Well, first we need to eat. Celeste is hungry.'' Sienna said.

Godric held Celeste closer; he knew he needed to remember that although she was fae, she had human needs. ''why don't we go down to the hotel restaurant for dinner? That why you guys can eat too.'' Sookie suggested, suspiciously all right with the thought of them feeding from donors.

Godric nodded, ''why not? But I don't need to feed. At my age I only need blood once every week or fortnight, and Celeste allowed me to feed from her.'' Eric nodded, ''well, unless Sienna is willing… then I guess a donor sounds good.''

Sienna laughed, ''Maybe next time, Viking.'' Godric chuckled at Eric, who pouted.

''Okay let's get ready to go downstairs.'' Celeste said. Godric stood with her in his arms and went into their room. He popped her down onto the bed and she used her magic to get ready. Suddenly, she was wearing a knee-length forest green cocktail dress, and black gladiator heels. Her hair was brushed and framed her face in loose curls. Her makeup was simple; black mascara and smoky green eye shadow. She got rid of the blonde streaks she had been wearing but kept her highlights. Her skin was smooth and moisturised. Godric knew he would never stop being amazed by his mate's beauty. She was his, forever.

Godric used his vampire speed to shower and dry himself. Then, he dressed in beige trousers, black loafers, and a forest green button up shirt, to match his mate's dress.

When they were both ready, Godric pulled his mate up from the bed, and kissed her gently, but passionately, on her full, rosy lips. She moaned into the kiss and he pulled back, growing hard at the sound.

''I may not see you after tonight, not until two nights from now, anyway. I will miss you.'' Celeste told him. His brow furrowed, ''must you stay at Sookie's?'' Celeste giggled and nodded.

''but you will be staying with my child and I afterwards won't you?'' she nodded, ''if you would like me to.'' She promised.

He nodded and brought her back to his lips for another kiss. She pulled back and they left the room, hand in hand.

They sat in a table in the back of the restaurant. Sookie sat next to Celeste, who sat with Godric, and sienna and Eric sat opposite them. Sienna wore a black dress and white heels, and Sookie wore a red and white dress with red heels. Sienna had curled her hair for a change and Eric seemed to like it. Eric wore all black, as usual.

''I wonder, won't we be in trouble for sending Bill away from Sookie? I mean, the queen could argue that Sookie belongs to her, since Bill was sent to fetch Sookie for her.'' Celeste said solemnly.

It was Godric who answered her, squeezing her hand in comfort under the table, ''we have given Sookie our protection. Eric and I are both much older than the queen and so our word will over-ride her own, no matter of her station.'' Sookie looked relieved at this.

When the food came, Eric excused himself to feed. Sienna looked slightly upset that he was leaving and her Kaey smiled at her for comfort. _I promise you, My Child, all will turn out well in the end._

Sienna cheered up after that and Eric returned just as dessert came. Celeste and Sienna had both turned dessert down, much to the vampires worry, but Sookie had ordered a chocolate cake with cream. ''why do you not want any dessert, Min Kara?'' Godric asked Celeste. She smiled up at him, ''I just don't feel like having one tonight.''

Sienna giggled, ''she may be worried that she will become addicted to them. In Germany, we lived near a bakery and she couldn't stop eating the pastries they sold. I do admit, though, that they were delicious. Due to her fae blood, she can't get fat, but she did get sick at one point.''

Godric didn't like the idea of her being unwell and so he promised to keep her healthy. Celeste tried to hide her embarrassed blush in his arm and he chuckled, ''do not hide, my love, I'm sure you aren't the only one to have fallen for desserts.'' She smiled up at him, her blush fading.

The five of them got into a talk about their favourite European countries and Godric was pleasantly surprised that Celeste's favourite was Italy. When he asked why she told him, ''it is because of the way it makes me feel. In Italy, I feel more at home than I do anywhere else, apart from Germany. The buildings are beautiful and historical. The cultural places such as the opera houses and the museums are amazing. It just makes me feel happy. My favourite cities are Florence and Rome.'' He smiled at her gently and kissed her on the forehead.

It got cold and Celeste shivered. Godric noticed and held her closer, ''you're cold?'' he asked she nodded but imagined a black leather coat on the back of her chair and put it on. Godric chuckled.

Back in the room, the five of them packed their bags and met in the main room. ''are we all ready to go?'' Sookie asked, kindly. Everyone nodded. They made their way down to the lobby and Eric went to the front desk to pay and give in his key. He also told them that Bill's suite was unoccupied and to put the room price on his bill. He was Bill's sheriff after all.

They all piled into the limo outside; Godric and celeste opposite Sookie, sienna and Eric the latter or which were suspiciously holding hands, causing their masters to smirk knowingly.

At the airport, the wait for the ride was short and they boarded Godric's jet soon after they arrived. The interior of the jet was classy and comfortable; red velvet curtains and living room type furniture set out around the large room. There was a bathroom and a kitchen, where the one stewardess would cater for them.

Once on board, Celeste made her way over to the armchair and curled up in it like a cat. Godric smiled and sat opposite her, next to his child on one of the two sofas. Sienna sat near the exit in a smaller armchair, and Sookie sat on the second sofa, her hand gripping the armrest tightly.

Celeste noticed this and sat up, ''you fear flying, Sookie?'' she asked, smirking. Sookie scowled, ''I just don't like it, is all. People are supposed to stay on the ground!''

Sienna giggled and Celeste replied with, ''well that may be, but we aren't people.'' At this, Sienna and Eric burst into bouts of laughter. And Celeste giggled at Sookie indignant glare, before curling back up, closer her eyes and reaching for Godric's closest hand.

Godric smiled gently and ran his thumb across her knuckles; when they boarded, he would have to go into his travel coffin, and wouldn't see her again for a couple of nights. Unless, of course, he visited her at Sookie's home. He smiled, realising he had no choice; he was bound to the little fae and would be with her wherever she went.

Sienna and Celeste watched Sookie closely during the lift off. She was squeezing her eyes tightly shut and breathing deeply, her hands still gripping the armrests fiercely. Celeste had her eyes glued on the part fae and when the plane became level in the air, Sookie opened her eyes and noticed the stare.

''what?'' she asked.

But, it was Sienna who replied, ''She is observing you. You were frightened; she found it interesting.'' Celeste looked away then and glanced at her Sienna, before closing her eyes again and rubbing Godric's hand. Godric and Eric were looking on the incident with amusement, and Godric became all the more intrigued by his mate.

Nearly two hours later, the sun was beginning to crest on the horizon and the vampires went to get into the coffins, kept in the backroom. Godric kissed Celeste and Eric kissed Sienna's hand.

''I will see you tomorrow night, dear one.'' Godric whispered in Celeste's ear. She smiled mischievously and he smirked back, before climbing into the coffin. When Sienna and Celeste made their way back into the main room, Sookie had her seatbelt on and her hands were already gripping the armrests. The stewardess came into the room and told them that they would be landing shortly, and checked their seatbelts. Celeste sat in the spot Godric had occupied and the stewardess belted her up. Sienna once again sat beside her and belted herself up. The stewardess wasn't half bad looking, Celeste decided, and wondered if Godric had ever had her. A small burst of jealousy and possessiveness ran through her and she was shocked; she was never the jealous type. Sienna sent her a knowing smile at this, but was ignored.

Celeste watched Sookie again on the way down, intrigued by her fear, but returned her attention to the window when they hit the ground. They got off of the jet and waiting for them was a human man, tall and slender, with a mean grimace upon his face. His eyes lit up, however, when he spied Celeste and Sienna. Celeste hoped, for his sake, that he tried nothing. He introduced himself as Bobby, Eric's day man. The coffins were unloaded and put into the back of a van, and Sookie, Sienna and Celeste were helped into the van. Celeste jumped when he caressed her backside on her way into the van. Sienna noticed and vowed to keep an eye on the human around her Kaey.

The drive to Eric's home was short. He lived in a large house; probably a rebuilt plantation. The design of the home was nice and Celeste decided that she might not mind staying there for the next few months. Four men came from the house; a butler, a cook, and what looked like two bodyguards, judging by the fact that they were Weres. They all took the coffins into the house and Bobby asked Sookie for directions to her home. She told him where she lived and they set off to her home.

They arrived there around forty minutes later and Celeste was bothered by the state of the home she had seen, 16 years previously.

They got out and Sookie showed Sienna and Celeste up to the room on the first floor, which had a nice bathroom opposite to it. ''you two can stop in this room tonight, if that is okay with you. I am going to go make some breakfast for us. Feel free to change and/or shower. By the way, would you like me to call my boss, Sam and see is he has any jobs open for tonight?''

Celeste nodded, ''yes, please. That would be great!'' Sookie smiled and closed the door. Sienna went into the bathroom and Celeste followed. There was a shower and a bath and Celeste claimed the shower. As they washed, they smelt a delightful odour coming from the kitchen downstairs. They dressed casually, Sienna taking a pair of dark blue jeans and a black vest top from her bag, and Celeste donning a white sundress.

They made their way down to the kitchen and found Sookie making bagels, Belgian waffles, and pancakes.

''Yum. Sookie you didn't need go through all this trouble for us.'' Sienna said. Celeste smiled and sat opposite Sookie at the table, and Sienna sat beside her.

As they ate Sookie said, ''so, I called Sam and he said he always welcomes new barmaids and he can let the two of you work tonight, after my shift, since Arlene can't come in. that sound okay?''

Celeste looked at sienna and nodded, ''perfect. Shall we come down during your shift too, to see how it goes?'' Sookie nodded, ''if you like.''

The rest of the morning and early afternoon was spent outdoors. Celeste used her powers to clean up the garden and exterior of the house, making it appear the perfect southern home. The spent time sunbathing in the garden and then went inside to bathe before dressing for work.

Sookie wore her usual black shorts and white 'Merlotte's' shirt. Sienna wore similar, but a plain white shirt and Celeste bent the rules entirely, knowing she could change again before her shift. She wore a white Greek-style dress that wrapped around her upper body, giving off the perfect look. The straps were thick and rested on her upper arms, just beneath her shoulders, showing just the right amount of cleavage. The bottom of the dress was fashioned by the split running from her left thigh that opened the skirt. It was short in the front, but at the back it reached the floor, trailing behind her as she walked. She wore gold gladiator sandals and a gold chocker about her pale neck. The dress was held together with gold belt. Her hair was curled and pinned up in front, letting the curls fall down to the bottom of her back.

She knew she was overdoing it but that was just who she was. Sookie's mouth popped open when she saw her, ''you do realise we are going to a southern bar, right?'' she asked. Celeste nodded, ''yes, Sookie, I am well aware. I want to blow the southerners away with European fashion.'' Celeste said cheekily.

The sun would sat in about 2 hours, Celeste realised as they drove Sookie's beat up yellow car to her workplace. ''How long is your shift, Sookie?'' she asked gently. Sookie thought about it, ''probably about 3 hours. Not a long shift by any means.'' She replied.

When they arrived at the bar, Sookie and Sienna walked through the door. It was a bust night tonight and most of bon temp's men were at the local watering hole. When celeste walked in behind sienna, and sienna moved to the side, every jaw dropped to the floor dramatically. Celeste just rolled her eyes with a seductive smile and made her way over to the bar.

She sat at the stool furthest left and the bartender, a black woman, recovered and asked in a bored voice, ''Whaddaya want?'' before celeste could answer, Sookie bounded over, ''Guys, meet Tara, Tara, meet Sienna and Celeste.'' Tara nodded at them and they returned the nod.

Sookie went to put her purse down in Sam's office and Sam greeted her with a hug. ''Sam, I brought the two friend over tonight. Please ignore anything strange that they do. They are supes, but a good kind.'' Sam looked suspicious but nodded and followed Sookie out to the bar.

When Sookie and Sam got to the bar, Sam's jaw dropped, the two of them were beauties. The brunette looked to him like she had just stepped out of a movie in which she played a Greek goddess. Sookie tapped her on the shoulder and she turned with a 'come to bed' smile. She didn't do it on purpose, but fae usually had that effect.

''Hey, I'm Celeste and this is Sienna. I suppose you're our boss for the evening, no?'' Celeste asked. Sam couldn't place her accent. It was definitely European, but a mixture of English, Italian, Danish, French, and German.

''Yeah, I'm Sam Merlotte. Welcome to the bar. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask.'' He offered politely. Sienna seemed to have a slight interest in him, despite of her liking for Eric. In Sienna's mind, if Eric hadn't taken her, she was free meat.

Sienna answered with a sexy smile and a wink, ''oh, I will.'' Sam looked flustered for a moment and drawing the eyes downward, you could see a nice sized tent in his pants. He nodded and rushed back to his office. Celeste raised her brow at her child and Sienna looked upset, ''I'm so sorry mistress, did you want him?'' Celeste laughed at this, ''No, my child. It is fine. I just wondered about your liking for Eric. I know of the pull you feel towards him.''

Sienna smiled ''yes, I know. But he has not claimed me and so I am free to do as I please. As is he.'' She answered, sipping at her drink. Celeste smiled and nodded her acceptance.

An hour later, the sun was setting and Celeste jumped slightly when she felt Godric wake. Sienna asked her if she was okay and she nodded, telling her Godric was awake. Sienna went into Sam's office, probably to seduce him.

About 20 minutes later, she felt Godric tracking her, coming closer to the bar with every second. Three minutes later, he was there. He walked through the door and spotted Celeste immediately. He also spotted her admirers. Growling internally, he glared at the men watching her and made his way to her. She turned and smiled when she sensed him behind her and he was once again shocked by her appearance. She was magnificent. He took her small hand and kissed it gently, much to the annoyance of those in the bar. She giggled and he sat in the empty seat next to her that had been occupied by Sienna. ''where has Sienna gone?'' he asked, smiling knowingly. She giggled, ''the boss caught her eye.''

His brow furrowed, ''and so she left you unprotected? And Eric may be pissed at this.'' she shook her head. ''no, I felt you coming and told her she could go. She is only in the back room, anyway. Besides, it's not like Eric isn't with a fangbanger at his bar right now, and he hasn't claimed Sienna as his mate. She can do as she pleases, really.'' She explained. He smiled and nodded, knowing full well that his child would not see it that way. At that moment, Sienna came to the bar and stood beside Celeste. ''the shifter wasn't half bad.''

Celeste laughed at this, ''thank you for sharing.'' Sienna laughed too and sipped her beer.

''our shift starts in 30 minutes.'' Sienna stated. Celeste nodded.

The three of them spoke and sipped at their drinks. After 20 minutes, Celeste excused herself to speak to Sookie and Sienna remembered Bobby and his attitude towards her Kaey. Godric noticed her expression and asked what was wrong. ''The man from this morning, Bobby. He was disrespectful towards Celeste. I didn't like it.'' She explained. His expression grew hard, his beast boiling gently beneath the surface. Sienna noticed, Oh no! He didn't harm her, but he-'' Sienna was interrupted by Sookie who had come over, Celeste behind her. Godric stood from the chair and went to Celeste, holding her arms, ''what did the day man do?'' he asked, upset. She looked confused at first and then realised what he meant. ''he was just acting inappropriate.'' She explained. Godric wasn't satisfied with the answer and just as he was about to ask again, sienna answered, ''He felt her ass when she was getting in the van.'' Sookie wrinkled her nose at this. Godric was furious, how dare he touch what is his. Unknowingly, he tightened his hands around her arms, causing her to whimper, and he let go immediately, apologising. ''its okay'' she said. He sat back on the chair and Celeste came over to him and nuzzled against his arm, hoping he would act coldly because of what Bobby had done. He picked her up and she curled up in his arms, purring happily.

Godric spent the rest of the night thinking of what to do with the day man, as Sienna and Celeste worked. He didn't like her working, but it was something she had wanted to try out, and so he would concede to her wishes. When the night was over, Godric kissed his love goodbye and gave Sienna directions to Eric's home to follow and a passcode to get in during the day. Then, he flew back to Eric's home and went to ground beside his child.


	6. Chapter 6

Celeste woke next to a still sleeping Sienna. She checked the clock on the bedside table and found it was one in the afternoon. ''Sienna'' she whispered. Sienna's eyes shot open and she sat up, glancing around for any signs of danger before relaxing back into the bed, ''what's up?'' she asked, stretching.

Celeste giggled, ''we have to get up and ready to go to Eric's place. We also need to get some form of transportation.'' Sienna nodded, getting up and making her way into the bathroom across the hall, followed by her Kaey.

Celeste bathed while sienna showered. When they were dried, they made their way back into the bedroom and Celeste sat on the bed, nude, while sienna dressed. ''so, a car?'' sienna asked. Celeste thought about it. ''actually, I was thinking maybe something else… like a motor bike. We had one in Germany and I liked it. Plus, since there are only the two of us, it is the perfect size.'' Celeste explained. Sienna grinned and nodded, ''sounds great! So… the plan is get ready, talk to Sookie, buy a bike, and then go to Eric's around sun set?'' Celeste smiled and nodded.

Sienna dressed in black, leather pants, a burgundy silk blouse, and burgundy heels. Her makeup was simple but dark. She curled her hair and pinned it up at the front.

Celeste smiled at the colour her child wore and followed by example. She chose a blood-red silk crop top that tied under her ribs. She wore black leather pants and black heels. Her hair was done the same as her child's but she added some blonde streaks into it.

They made their way downstairs and found a note on the sofa from Sookie.

_Celeste and Sienna, _

_Had to go to the bar; Sam called last minute. Leave me the directions to Eric's place and I will meet you there tonight. _

_-SS_

Celeste read out the note and then passed Sienna a pen and piece of paper that Sookie had left out. After sienna had written the instructions on how to get to Eric's house she said, ''want to visit Sookie at work first? We have tonnes of time to spare.'' Celeste nodded, ''sounds like a plan, let's go.''

The two of them made their way outside and Celeste climbed on Sienna's back. Within seconds they were outside Merlotte's. They walked in and were met by the locals, wearing once again shocked/intrigued faces. Sienna suspected that they looked quite different to what they had yesterday.

They saw Sookie by the bar just as she spotted them, ''Hey! What are you guys doing here?'' she asked.

They walked over to her and each gave her a quick hug, ''well, we were wondering if we could borrow your car. We need to drive into town to get ourselves a motor bike, and then we will drop it back off here. Is that okay?'' Sookie looked shocked that they were getting a motor bike.

''Yeah, sure. I finish my shift in 2 hours so as long as it's back by then. Then I will go get changed and meet you at Eric's place.'' Sienna and Celeste nodded and Sookie surrendered her keys. ''thanks!'' Sienna said and popped a kiss to the top of Sookie's head.

They got into Sookie's old yellow car and drove to Shreveport. ''I hope it won't take this long when we have the bike.'' Sienna complained from the driver's seat. Celeste just giggled.

Sienna's parents had bought a new car from Shreveport when they were passing through, 16 years before. Due to the fae's large capacity for memory, Celeste remembered where it was. After driving around the city for several minutes, they pulled up outside a large building. The front wall was made entirely of glass and written on the front in neon lettering was, 'Mega-Motors'. Sienna snorted at the name as they climbed out of the car.

As soon as they had walked through the front doors, a man in a suit came up to them, ''Good Afternoon, Ladies. Are you looking to buy, or just browsing?'' he asked, speaking only to Sienna, assuming from her size that she was the eldest between them. Celeste answered, ''Buying. We are looking for a motor bike, preferably in dark red, we need it now, and the price does not matter.'' She spoke in a clipped tone, hating being looked down upon.

The man looked slightly shocked but nodded and asked them to follow as he took them around back. On the way through the building, he explained, ''this is not actually for sale yet, but is exactly what you have asked for and fully ready to use. Has a fast engine and sleek design.'' With that said, he moved aside, revealing to them the motor bike. It was exactly what Celeste had imagined and Sienna smiled at the short, chubby male, delighted that he had pleased her Kaey. He smiled back nervously.

''we will take it.'' Celeste announced, handing him her card and ID. He nodded, smiling widely and went off to run the papers. Sienna ran her hand over the machine, ''not bad, is it?'' she asked rhetorically. Celeste just smiled, exited to use it.

''the sun should be up in around an hour'' Celeste announced after the papers had been signed. Sienna nodded, ''I will take Sookie's car back to Bon Temps and run to Eric's, if you like.'' She offered, knowing her Kaey wanted to ride the bike first. Celeste nodded enthusiastically.

She gave her child a kiss on the cheek and Sienna handed her the directions to Eric's place. Sienna drove away, just as Celeste mounted the bike.

As she drove back to the bar, Sienna thought of Eric. Celeste had said he would most probably be mad at her for playing with Sam, and although she would never admit it, she didn't want him mad at her. She pondered over what he would say/do, until she reached the bar. She dropped off the keys with Sookie, blew a kiss to Sam, and walked back outside, ready to run back to Shreveport.

When Eric arose alone, his maker already up, he thought about what Godric had meant when he had said Sienna would tell him something tonight and that he wouldn't like it. What could it be? These thoughts haunted him as he showered and dressed in black, until he heard the doorbell to his large home ring. The windows were all light tight in the bedrooms and he and his maker had been in the master suite. He had no staff in at night, only during the day.

He sped into the lobby to see Celeste, without Sienna. Panic rushed through him, until she said Sienna was on her way.

Celeste mounted the beautiful bike and rode to where she had remembered Eric's home having been. When she arrived she got off of the bike, and shook out her windblown curls. She knew she would drive Godric insane tonight, what with the silk crop and stomach tattoo showing, as well as those on her arms. Her pants were very tight and showed every curve.

She stepped off the bike and made her way up to the front doors, and rang the bell. A moment later, Eric answered the door and let her in. she saw the panic flash across his face when he saw sienna wasn't with her, ''she's on her way, Eric.'' She assured him. He calmed and nodded. Eric looked at her attire and smirked, ''Godric will go mad.'' He said.

''why will I go mad?'' a beautiful voice asked and Eric turned to see him at the top of the large staircase.

When Godric set his eyes on Celeste, blood instantly rushed to his crotch. He was glad his beige trousers were baggy. She smiled up at him and he flew down to the bottom of the staircase. She giggled and walked to him, and into his embrace.

Celeste sighed, happily. In his arms was where she felt the most at home.

A few moments later, there was a knock at the door and Eric rushed over to it and pulled it open, letting Sienna inside. Her hair was windblown, and her cheeks were red from the running; yet she looked beautiful to Eric.

It was then that Eric remembered what Godric had said and shut the door, his mood suddenly darkened. ''What do you have to tell me?'' he asked her. She looked confused at first and looked to her Kaey, who looked up at Godric, _you didn't tell him what it was?_ She asked him, and he shook his head slightly for a no. She told this to sienna through their link and sienna huffed, and looked at Eric, ''you mean about that shifter I fucked?'' she asked casually, knowing he would explode. And he did. ''WHAT?'' he bellowed and Celeste smirked, knowing that her child could protect herself. ''Sookie's boss, Sam. I wanted him.'' Sienna said simply.

Eric started pacing and Sienna raised a brow at this. Secretly, she felt bad about it, but wouldn't admit that to anyone, but her Kaey. Eric turned to sienna, ''you are _mine!_ No one else can have you.'' He said loudly. She shrugged her shoulders, ''Firstly, you had no claim on me yesterday; therefore I was free to do as I pleased. Secondly, I am not human, and so you cannot claim me against my will. I refuse to be your _pet_.'' She spat out. Eric looked ready to pounce, to kill or fuck no one knew, but then, Godric spoke out, ''Eric. Sienna was perfectly within her rights to sleep with whomever she chose yesterday, as you were within your rights to fuck the several fangbangers that you did. This is the 21st century, my child. You cannot expect a woman to be faithful to you, if you do not do the same for her.'' He said calmly. Eric stared at Sienna for a moment longer, seeing her hard expression never faltering, much like his own, and then left. He used his speed to leave altogether, probably to think about what to do.

'' do not fear, he will return soon, he simply needs time to think. He has never done this before, if that makes you feel any better, he has never cared for a woman before, and so it is hard for him to know what to do/say. Please be patient with him, Sienna.'' Godric said, and Sienna nodded.

Celeste pulled out of Godric's arms and skipped through the large, arched doorway on her left, ''let's explore.'' She said to her child. Godric chuckled and followed them into the next room. This room was simple and elegant, a fireplace in the centre of the opposite wall. The walls were burgundy and the furniture was mahogany wood. The sofas were dark red leather and there was a coffee table in between the two. Celeste sat on one and curled up, making herself comfortable.

Godric watched her with desire, promising to have her that night. She made him ache for a release that only she could bring. As he watched her curl up on the blood red sofa, his cock twitched at the sight and he couldn't stop thinking of how he would never get over how perfect she was for him. She had no strength, or speed, and yet she was stronger than any he had met. She had an immense amount of power and had the power of the mind, where she could will what she wanted into being, meaning that anything at all, she could have. She could imagine herself in the kitchens right now, and there she would be.

Then the bell rang again and Godric went to answer it. A moment later he returned with Sookie behind him, ''Hey guys. How are you? Wow, Celeste, lookin' hot.'' She said, plopping down on the sofa beside Celeste. Celeste smiles, ''thanks, but what has you in such a confident mood, huh?'' she asked sitting up. Godric came and sat beside her, pulling her back so that her back was laid across his legs. She smiled up at him from her position and kissed the fingers of the hand she held. He caressed her hair lovingly and calmed his beast; he wanted to love her later, not just fuck her. He found it strange how easy it was to quell his dark side, and wondered if his 'beast' and her own were linked now.

''I just argued with Sam, about being around you guys. I won.'' Sookie said, happily. Sienna looked a little pissed and Celeste pouted, ''what's wrong with us?'' she asked sweetly. Sienna answered, ''probably because I won't call him back, the asshole.'' Celeste giggled at this and Sookie looked confused but shook it off. ''well, whatever the reason, he was being an ass.''

The door opened and close and Eric walked into the room, "I… apologise. I should not have been angry at you for what I had also done. I will remain monogamous if you will do the same.'' Sienna pursed her lips and then smiled widely and went to him. He pulled her into his own and took in her delightful scent, sighing happily. Sienna apologised and they left the room, hand in hand, after their masters had silently given their consent. ''okay.'' Sookie said, slowly.

Celeste giggled and got up, ''grand tour?'' she asked her mate, who smiled and stood, wrapping his arms around her, ''well, the master bedroom is the main attraction, would you like to see it now, or save the best until last?'' she smiled slyly and with her 'come-to-bed' eyes, walked over to the arched doorway, ''whatever you would prefer…'' she said seductively. He was too far gone now to do anything but growl in delight and rip her from the ground and into his arms, taking her upstairs.

Sookie just sat where she was and shook her head, a lonely sigh escaping her pink lips, perhaps it would be her turn soon.


End file.
